A real love story
by Death432
Summary: What will happen when the daughter of the heartbreak kid falls in love with the viper Randy ORTON
1. Introduction

Introduction

My name is Samantha Michaels and yes my dad is the heartbreak kid Shawn Michaels. I did four tours in Iraq after I came back I really liked to draw and I was good. So I opened a tattoo shop in Texas my home town.


	2. Chapter 1

Chapter One: The Day I Met Him

I'm in my shop finishing a tattoo on my good friend Jeff Hardy." So Jeff how's your brother? He's doing good, how's your dad? He's good, well that's good. Alright Jeff your all done". Jeff looks in the mirror at his snake tattoo." This is amazing Sam, well thanks Jeff. Just don't forget to put cream on it. Don't worry I won't, alright then". Me and Jeff go to the front of the store. And sitting down at the couch is Randy ORTON. He's wearing faded jeans and an old T-Shirt." Bye Jeff, Bye Sam see you later". Jeff leaves and I go over to Randy ORTON." Alright what do you want Randy? I was thinking of a rose on my wrist, I want the flower red and the stem green. Alright come on to the back and I'll draw something up for you". Me and Randy go to the back where I do all the tattoo's." So where are the other Tattoo artists? I'm the only one Randy, wait you do everything? Yes I do, whoa that must be hard. Not really I get a lot of support from my family so". I draw up the rose for Randy." So Randy what do you think? I think it's great I love it, alright good just stay very still". I transfer the design on to Randy's wrist and start tattooing." So who's the rose for Randy? Oh it's for my daughter Alayna her birthday is tomorrow. Well that's very nice of you". Randy looks at my wrist and it saids Taylor." Who's Taylor? Oh my daughter she died three months ago at the Boston Marathon Bombings. I'm sorry I didn't mean to make you upset. It's fine Randy I'm ok". An hour later I finish Randy's tattoo." Alright Randy take a look". Randy looks at the rose." This is just what I asked for thank you Sam. No problem Randy". We go up to the front of the store." Hey Sam before I go I was wondering if you'd go out with me tonight. Oh I don't know Randy, come on just one date. Ok fine I'll go out with you Randy, great what time and where should I pick you up? Here I'll give you my address". I write my address on a piece of paper." Here you go and pick me up at eight. Ok will do". Randy leaves, and my assistant Lilly smiles really big." Sam this is great your dating again, Lilly it's just one date. Plus he has a kid, so he's single, hot, and he asked you out. What if he asks you for a second date? I don't know I'll think about it when the time comes.


	3. Chapter 2

Chapter Two: The Date

I'm getting ready in my room for my date with Randy I'm wearing a black dress with purple dots and black sneakers. I go downstairs and my dad is laying down on the couch." Hey dad, oh hey sweetie you look good. Wait where are you going? I'm just going out dad, and with who"? The door bell rings, my dad opens the door and sees Randy." Sam can I talk to you for a sec? Yes dad? What the hell are you doing with Randy? I'm going out with him, calm down dad it's just one date. One date is all he needs to get in your pants. Dad he's a father, so what I was still-never mind. Good bye dad don't wait up". I go outside." I'm ready Randy, you sure what about your dad? Randy I don't care what my dad thinks I'm a grown woman". Me and Randy walk into town, I bring him to this diner." Sam, hey Tim what's up? Nothing much and who might this be? This is Randy ORTON were on a date. Well I'm glad to see your getting out there since Tony died. Tim please don't, sorry so what can I get for you two. Uh I'll take a beer, me too Tim. Ok two beers here you go". Tim hands us our beers, Randy takes a sip of his beer. Country girl by Luke Bryan starts playing. Randy grabs my hand and pulls me onto the dance floor. He puts his hands on my hips and I put my arms around his neck." This is nice". I whisper in Randy's ear." So are you". He whispers back. An hour later we eat and dance some more. Then me and Randy walk outside. We're holding hands." So who's Tony? Tony was my fiancée and Taylor's father. He died three months before she was born. He was an NCIS agent, he was shot on duty". I start crying a little." I'm so sorry Randy, hey no it's alright". Randy hugs me tight, I can feel his body warmth through his clothes." Your so warm Randy, thanks Sam". Randy leans in and I do too. We kiss softly, Randy pulls me closer to him. I put my arms around his neck, I pull away." What is it Sam? Nothing it's just…it's just your father doesn't want me to get in your pants. I heard you two talking, look Randy your a sweet caring guy. You don't like me do you? Of course I do Randy, just too much. How about this one night of sex and If you want to leave you can but if you don't please stay. Ok deal Randy, alright lets go.?End of Chapter Two?


	4. Chapter 3

Chapter Three: One Night

Me and Randy get to his hotel room. It has one huge bed, a flat screen, and a bathroom." So do you like it Sam? Yeah it's cozy". I sit on the bed, Randy stands in front of me and kisses me slowly. I lay back onto the bed, Randy gets on top of me. Not putting all his weight on me. Then Randy starts kissing my neck, I moan loud." Mmmmm...Randy that feels good. Hold on wait Randy". I stand up and unzip my dress, then step out of it. I have on graffiti bra and panties. Randy just stares at me." Randy my eyes are up here. Your so beautiful Sam". Randy lays me on the bed and starts kissing my body all over. I start taking off Randy's shirt, I smile and rub his abs. Randy unbuttons his pants and tries them on the floor. The only thing between me and Randy are his boxers. Plus my bra and panties, Randy unhooked my bra and sucks on my breasts. I start moaning again." I guess you like this Sam? No I love it…Randy". Randy then kisses down my chest and then he kisses my stomach. Then down to my panties." Randy I need you now, ok that's all I need". Randy takes off his boxers and I take off my panties. Randy slowly puts himself inside if me. I start panting hard, Randy moves faster and goes harder." Oh…Randy don't stop. I wasn't going…to". Randy goes harder, I move my hips with his. We have sex for about two hours. ?End of Chapter Three?


	5. Chapter 4

Chapter Four: Did I stay or Go?

I wake up to Randy snoring, I look at him sleeping and smile. I get up and wrap the blanket around me. I check my phone. I have ten missed calls from my dad. Randy starts moving around." Hey…I'm cold over here. Oh stop being a baby Randy". Randy puts his arms around me." You stayed Sam, yeah I did Randy. So Sam does that mean we can go out again? Of course Randy". I kiss Randy on the cheek. Someone knocks on the door." Randy it's Nicole and I brought Alayna. Ok I'm coming hold on a sec". Randy gets dressed quickly, I run into the bathroom. Randy goes to the door and opens it. His Ex-Wife Nicole comes in and his daughter Alayna hugs him." Hi daddy, hi sweetie happy birthday". Nicole looks around the place is a mess." Have a girl over last night Randy? I don't think that's your business Nicole". I come out fully dressed." Samantha Carter, no it's Samantha Michaels. You know that Nicole, oh that's right you changed your name when Shawn adopted you. I need to go Randy, Sam wait-Randy I'm sorry". I leave Randy's hotel room. I drive home and get into my house." Oh Sam your alright". My dad hugs me hard." I'm fine dad, ok what's the matter? You could've told me Randy's Ex-wife was Nicole Wilson. I totally forgot, well now Randy knows you adopted me. Sam it's not a big deal people get adopted everyday. Well how am I going to explain this oh your Ex-wife's father killed my mom. Ok lets get your mind off it. Shawn your bathroom is very nice, no way Maryse? Hey cousin". Maryse is my real cousin, I go over to her and hug her hard." Whoa calm down Sam, I'm just so happy you're here. Yeah well I brought someone else". Someone hugs me from behind and I smell the new Ice Axe." No way Punk, hey Sam it's good to see you. Yeah you too, so what do you guys wanna do today? Well punk here wants a new tattoo. You've come to the right person lets go to my shop". Me, Punk, and Maryse go to my tattoo shop. Randy is sitting on a couch with his daughter Alayna." Uh Punk just go back there I'll be there in a sec. Ok will do". Punk and Maryse go in the back. I go over to Randy." Hi Randy, hey Sam. And you must be Alayna, yeah it's my birthday. Well happy birthday Alayna, thank you. I'm sorry about this morning Sam I really am. Randy look your an amazing guy but-but what are you and punk together? Me and Punk are just friends, look you do not know what I've been through and you will never know. Good bye Randy". I go into the back." Alright what do you want Punk? I was thinking Rise Above on my arm right here. And I want it in the font like my straight Edge tattoo is. Yeah I can do that". I start drawing up the design." So what's with you and ORTON? Nothing Punk, Sam he's a great guy. Yeah I know he is, then let him in. If I do that I'll have to tell him everything. Every single detail and I can't go through that again.

?End of Chapter Four?


	6. Chapter 5

Chapter Five: Finding out the Truth

?Randy's POV?

Sam goes into the back of the tattoo shop." Daddy what's going to happen now? We're going to go find out the truth sweetie". Me and Alayna get in my truck, I drive to Shawn's House. Me and Alayna go up to the front door. I ring the doorbell, Shawn answers the door." Oh Randy my daughter isn't here. Yeah I came to talk to you Shawn. Ok come on in". Me and Alayna go into the house." Alright what's this about Randy? Shawn I really like your daughter she makes me happy. She told me she saw your Ex-Wife Nicole Wilson today. Yeah but she called Sam, Samantha Carter. Because that's her real name I'm Sam's uncle. Her mom was killed, ok was it a cancer or something? Because she told me I wouldn't understand. No offense Randy but you won't understand. Sam and Nicole used to be great friends. Until my sister Sam's mom was murdered. Oh god, that's not the worst of it Randy. Nicole's father murdered Sam's mom. No he didn't he's a great guy, have you ever met him Randy? Well only over Skype that's it, exactly he killed my sister Randy. Is there anything else? Well Sam hasn't really been the same since her daughter Taylor died and last year her doctor said she won't be able to have anymore kids. Oh that must really stink, yeah it does. Let me show you her room Randy". Shawn brings me upstairs to Sam's room. The walls are covered in pictures and paintings. I walk into the room and look at all the pictures. There's one where Sam is in her Marines uniform." That's when Sam came home it was a really happy day. I bet it was". There's another of Sam and this guy holding hands." That's Tony the day before he died. How did Sam act when he died? She wouldn't come out of her room for weeks. She just blasted her music. Sam is very special Randy, yeah I know I really care about her. When do you leave Randy? In a few days Extreme Rules is in my hometown so.


End file.
